extended family
by BambamCullen
Summary: hi you may know me as Bella Swan, i'm actually Bella Salvatore, younger sister of Damon and Stephan Salvatore. what happens when Renesmee starts getting her vampire fangs and the Cullen's and Jake go to Mystic fall to finds Bella's  real brothers for help
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: i don't own twilight or vampire diaries sadly :(**

Chapter one

Bpov

"Momma, momma" I was woken up from the unconscious like state I was in from my new copy of the merchant of Venic,e by my daughters pain ridden cry's. I traveled in to her room as quickly as my legs could possible carry me, I was still a little worried for my daughter by the visit the volturi pay me and my family, even though it was a couple of months ago now.

When I reached her 'big girls' bed' as she liked to call it, I picked her up and laid her head on my shoulder, and rocked her back and forth in a attempt to soothe her, form the pain she was suffering from. Unlike her farther and the rest of the family, I knew exactly why see often woke up in the middle of the night crying because of the pain, the simple truth was that she was teething her vampire fangs.

You see the truth is that I was not the clumsy, human, Isabella Swan that feel in love with a cold one everyone believed me to be, I was actually Isabella Salvatore, the 150 year old, clumsy, vampire that fell in love with a cold one. The reason I never told my beloved Edward Cullen the truth, was because I was scared, I thought that once he new the real monster that I am, he would never want me, so I came up with the story of being your average human teenager.

But after we had come back from Italy and he had confessed that it was all lies, I still couldn't tell him, because I thought that if one little paper cut could make him run away from me for months and the try to kill him self, I could only imagine, what this huge lie could do to our relationship. So I decided to never tell him, because what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I was woken from my monologue by my daughter's painful cries, and my Adonis of a husband walking in the cottage, from his week long hunting trip with his brothers. He soon notice his daughter, red cheeked with tear stained cheeks and ran over to us. "What's wrong with her?" He said in a panicked and fearful voice "should I get Carlisle" he said quickly. "no I'm sure she'll be fine" I said equally as quick.

After about half and hours of trying to soothe are daughter, we managed to get her to go back to sleep. Once we put her back in to her 'big girl bed' and pulled the covers all the way to her chin, because she was famous for kicking of the covers, we walked hand I hand back to our bed room. In the time it took to walk down the hallway, I decided it was time to tell the Cullen's my real story for my daughter's sake. However I decided not to tell the family, tonight because it was hard for me to talk about my family and Katherine Pierce.

So I spent the rest of the night in the loving embrace of my husband.

* * *

><p>The glow of the morning came to fast, and I knew it was time to tell my family the truth about my past. I felt the bed creak from the release of my Husband, as he when to wake our daughter from her peaceful slumber. Whilst he was gone, I quickly got changed in to a comfortable pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt. He soon came back with my bronze haired child, grabbing hold of his leg as he walked. Edward smiled his signature crooked grin at me, which Renesmee soon picked up and smiled back at me in the same way. Edward obviously sensed my unease and asked me, "what's wrong" "nothing "I replied, which he obviously saw it for what it was, a lie, but luckily he didn't press the matter any further.<p>

"So what are we doing today" he asked. "Well I wanted to go to the main house and hold a family meeting" I said whilst he gave me a puzzling look. "I just have to tell the family something I should have told them a long time ago" "what do you have to tell them" he asked "you'll find out" "okay then lets go" he said probably in a hurry to get there so he could find out the secret I was keeping from him. My little family walked out the house with Renesmee on my hip and Edward holding my hand. I couldn't help but notice the worried glances Edward was giving me. So in an effort to give him some comfort, I rubbed soothing circles into the back of his hand. As we traveled through the forest on the way to the mansion, I tried to think of a way to start my story that shows them, how much I regret not telling them in the first place.

Once we arrived at the main house, I felt a feeling that I haven't felt in months. Nervous. Butterflies were whizzing around my stomach, and my unbeating heart seemed to constrict. All of the Cullen's, and Jacob were seated in the dinning room, with the head chair, and the seat to the left of that unoccupied. Edward proceeded to sit in the chair to the left of the head with Renesmee on his lap. I slowly sat down at the head of the table, and toke a few deep breaths.

The room went into a pregnant silence as I tried to work out what I was going to say. After a while Carlisle realized it was going to take a while for me to be able to start off, so he decided to try and get me to talk by asking me a question. "So why did you need to talk to us Bella?" "I know what's wrong with Renesmee" this peaked everyone's interest. "So what's wrong with here wrong with her Bella?" Rosalie and Jacob asked at the same time. "Well she's teething" "Bella that's impossible she got all her teeth" jasper said. "Well technically she hasn't got her fangs" "Bella, vampires don't have fangs" Emmett said and all the others nodded there heads in agreement "no Emmett cold ones don't have fangs Vampires do. And that's my secret I wasn't human when we meet, I was a 150 year old vampire" "what you lied to me" Edward asked. You could see the pain in his eyes "I didn't mean to I'm sorry" "go on with your story dear" Esme said. "Okay. I was born in mystic falls, Virginia, in 1850 my real name is Isabella Salvatore, I had two older brothers Damon and Stephan. In 1864 a women by the name of Katherine Pierce arrived in town she was a vampire. She instantly started gravitating around my brother Stephan, but when Damon came back from the confederate army; my two brothers started fighting for her hand. When the council members found out about the vampires, the started a plan to round up all the vampires and burn them in the church, but my brothers made a plan to go and save Katherine, but my dad shoot them…" "What how could he kill his own sons" Esme shrieked. "well he thought it was the best thing to do at the time. After my brother deaths, my dad made it so, that they were heroes, the innocent victims of the hunt. Then in the hopes of keeping the Salvatore name, my father sold me off to the highest bidder, in the relationship I had a boy joseph, and a girl lily, I still have a great great great grandson called Zach. I eventually became depressed and ran away; I came upon a couple of vampires called Charlie and Renée, who changed me. I moved around with them until they went there separate ways, and then we come to now. I can't express how sorry I am for lying to you."

"WOW that was different "Emmett said, in true Emmett style. "So how can we help the teething "Carlisle said all business as usual. "Will have to visit my brothers" "but you said they died" "they are dead, but there vampires"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or vampire diaries **

D pov

As I walked through the doors of the boarding house i couldn't help but think about my sister Isabella.

Then I sensed another vampire in the house, to prove my point valid when I turned the corner in saw their back. "Hello Damon" Pearl said

"ever heard of knocking"

"an invitation wasn't nesarccery, I'm surprised no living person resides here. Is it just you and you brother."

"yer how do you keep out unwelcome vampires" Anna butted in.

"kill them" in a attempt to surprise attack them I ran at Pearl in an attempt to strangle her, but it wasn't working no matter how hard I try and no matter how much strength i put in to it.

Then she grabbed my hand and pulled it away from her neck and started crushing it "damn" I said before I fell to the floor near the sofa once I had gotten up and settled myself on the old sofa Pearl said "I was hoping we could have word."

"Sure" I replied and leaned of the sofa smugly.

"We've taken up residence at a farm house just outside town. It will suffice for now."

"All twenty five vampire"

"Not all, some. I imagine a few have already left town others probably still in the wood, or like us still acclimating" I turned to look at Pearl and Anna stunned "how did they get out of the tomb"

"I think that witch screwed up that part of her hocus pocus" spoke Anna

"Oh"

"I understand from Anna ..." I turned to face Pearl "...that the founding families still have a secret council." I made a face at that trying to show without words I wasn't going to help. "And your apart of it." Anna interrupted

"puhh that's ridicules." I said, with a smile.

"I've been in mystic falls since the comet Damon I'm up to speed." Anna said seeing through my lie, I smiled. "And so am I" Pearl murmured my smile slowly disappeared "and now you've infiltrated the council I'll need to know everything they know starting with a list..." I turned to glare at Anna "...of names of all the council members and their families." Pearl

"And everyone you have supplied in with Viviane" Anna mumbled my smile completely dead, how could she possibly know that the council has Viviane let alone that I've been supplying it. "yes that will have to stop now " stated Pearl. This made me angry.

"What exactly are you trying to achieve" I said and Pearl replied "Mystic Falls is our home Damon, they took that from us. Our land, our home it's time we rebuild."

"What are you crazy that was 1864, wake up women the world has moved on."

"As a rewarded for your help I'm willing to give you what you want most" Pearl said I quickly interrupted "I want nothing..."

"Katharine" she quickly interrupted the truth was the thing i wanted most was my baby sister Bella but she wouldn't know that, so I carried on with her offer as if it interested me 2you wouldn't even know where she was, you've been under the ground for a century and a half" I told her "Katharine and I were best friends long before Mystic Falls Damon I know how she thinks I know her patens I know were to find her" I leaned forwards Pearl then I whispered

"I no longer have any desire to see Katharine ever again and there is no way in hell I'm going to play the role of your little minion" I stood up but before I could move away Pearl grabbed me by the throat and pushed me back in to the chair. "I'm not asking for your help Damon finding Katharine was just a mere gesture of kindness the rest is non-negotiable" as she finished ranting she came over to me and stuck her pointy thumbs in to my eyes, now i don't know if you've ever mean stabbed in the eye but it really really hurts, I mean not like paper cut really hurt but more like painful torture, which of course lead me to screaming out.

I tried to get her of but it was impossible after she thought I had had enough and my cheeks were covered with my own blood she pushed me to the floor on which I laid in a curled up ball.

"I have four hundred years on you little boy, I'll rip you from limb to limb without even blinking and you know I'll be in town." As I lay on the old floor all it thought was _Bella._

Once my eyes had healed enough I picked myself off the floor and in to my room. I dried of the blood and grabbed my sun glasses. I did what I always went to Mystic Falls Bar And Grill to drink away my sorrows

_1850_

_Come hear Bella "NO" shouted my little sister as we played it, she was only three so naturally i was running slower then I normally do but it still didn't ruin the fun i was having._

_Suddenly Bella screamed and i looked over to see that she had fallen over I rushed over to here at my full speed this time._

_I knew if anything happened to her i would be in big trouble Bella was my Fathers little angle and mother gave Father the sons he needed so now she got here little girl. _

_When I reached her I let out a sigh of relief when I saw that all she did was scrape her knee._

"_da da da damon, mmmy knee owchie" Bella sobbed _

"_it's alright Bella i won't let anything happen to you"_

"_wearlly"_

"_Yer, now let go inside and ask one of the nannies to clean you up"_

Present day

"What's with the glasses inside" said Matt's mother "oh yer" I replied and took my glasses off in an attempt to look normal for once I was to caught up in my memories of Bella to remember to take them off "my eyes are a little sensitive today"

"You're new around here" she stated

"Oh, on the contery I'm very old, bourbon neat"

"I haven't been gone that long I would remember someone that looked like you"

"Yer, were did you go" I figured that if she wasn't going to shut up I might as well join in.

"Around about"

"Huh, been there" I reply I took a big gulp of my drink

"I love to see a man drown his sorrows, it's so sexy"

And that reminded me of Bella which dropped my arrogant demeanour, it to the sad one I am not known to have. "it's more like nursing my wounds, and you" I said trying to get my thoughts off of my silly clumsy sister" well I was supposed to be getting an interview for a bar tending job but, uh, I think the manager blow me off"

"Well that's not very nice"

"Yer, last time I was in town I slept with her boyfriend"

"Well that's not very nice either"

"It happens"

"Yes it does" luckily just before the women could tell me anymore about her life story good old aunt Jenna came along to save the day.

"Kelly Donavan" so that's her name should have asked her that when I started talking to her.

"Hey" the then had one of those girly hugs everyone does nower days.

"I heard you were back in town"

"Used to babysit me"

"And then I partied with her."

"This woman is crazy."

"Not as crazy as you."

"Huh not anymore"

"We'll sit drink "

"Ah I shouldn't I'm responsible now haven't you heard."

"Well take a night off it good for the soul."

"Great for the soul." I agreed easily. "Oh wow" I said as we got our drinks

"This is not going to end well" Jenna said.

"Can't wait." I replied we clinked our glasses and downed our drinks and problems.

After a while I noticed my brother staring at me and I inclined my head to him, just to get at him.

"Don't be grumpy" Jenna said "It can't be that bad"

"You'd be surprised, my primary reason for existence, has abandoned me, and after today's advents, the remains of the shaking ground that I walk on are about to go ka boom." I then turn to face Kelly after my little speech and say "Let's get hammered."

"Let's" she replied and yet another clink of our glasses

"Whoa."

"Quick hide were not here"

"Why, were did we go."

"Children under our care at 5 o'clock.

"Damn."

"So the thing about cherries is you have to..." she silenced me with a finger "Oh my goodness that's amazing."

"And that would be my queue." Jenna said

"You've given up already." Kelly said

"Oh yer." Jenna replied as she got her coat and walked out. "See ya guys" as I stared into Kelly's eyes.

After a while me and Kelly decided to go to the boarding house to have a bit more fun. "So now you've got me hear' what are we going to do" Kelly said as she drank some of my drink. "I was going to, going to do this..." I put my drink down and kissed her...

"Mom"

"Damon" said the head cheerleader and her puppy dog of a boyfriend.

"Oh my god, matt oh my god." Kelly repeated, she stared at matt whilst he stared at the ground. Soon my little brother St Stephan to save the day "I gotta." Matt said.

"It's fine just go." Caroline replied.

"I'll take her home." Elena replied.

"Thanks man." Matt said to my brother and then walked out as soon as he was gone everyone turned to face me.

I sat on the sofa thinking about little Isabella as St Stephan walked into the room probably about to give me an earful. I turned to face him. "Don't look at me that way."

"Are you crazy?"

"Save the lecture look..." I was about to tell him all about my thoughts swirling around in my head, when a vampire came flying through the window and attack my brother with a piece of glass,. Then I pulled him off of my brother and flinged him in to a wall.

In the corner of my eye I saw a women with brown hair standing next to a man with weird bronze hair as I pulled shards of glass out of my brother once he was up and about another vampire came in and went for my brother but my brother, soon got the upper hand and stabbed her again and again until she died.

I continued to head butt the vampire I was fighting and throw him across the room he got up spotted the other vampire on the floor and ran.

My brother and I then realised that those other two vampires were still in the rooms. When we located them we pinned them against the wall and were surprised when they didn't give and resistance. It was so strange their skin was so strong and cold while we had them pinned against the wall another six vampire, a native American and a toddler jumped into the room(that sound like the start of a bad joke). Stephan nudged my arm and pointed to the vampire I was holding. And when I looked at the vampires face for the first time I saw the face of my sister.

"Hello Brothers."

**Sorry for the wait but I've just been so busy with test but i will try to update soon. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or vampire diaries :(**

**Okay this chapter is set at the same time as the last time the only difference is that it is what the Cullen's were doing in the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>E pov<p>

After the big reveal we stayed at the main house until dark then we went back home to the cottage to put Renesmee to bed and go to our room for some privacy so we could talk.

"Edward."

"Yes love."

"How do you feel?" Bella said in a quiet voice

"In shock."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Not telling you."

I sighed "It doesn't matter Bella I've kept secrets from you too and I know why you did it but Bella I just want you to know that I wouldn't care if you were a thousand year old three eyed alien from the planet Zulbo you would still be my Bella. So I guess your an older antique then I am.

"Guess I am." Bella replied with tears in her eyes.

"Hay, come here." I said as I started attacking her with kisses. She squealed...

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

"Are we packed now Bella?" I cried to my wife, having finally having enough of her worrying if sees should take the baby pictures and/or presents for her brothers.

"One second." She said that fifth-teen minutes ago _sigh._

"Daddy?" Renesmee questioned whilst tugging at my trouser leg, bless her she was only physically two and could just about touch my hands.

"Yes Darling."

"Were we going?"

"Well we're going to the main house to pick up Grandpa, Grandma, your uncles and aunts and of course Jacob..."

"Yay." Nessie squealed as soon as she heard Jacob's name _sigh._

"_..._Then we are going to the airport."

"Why?"

"Well sweet heart we're all going to Mystic Falls"

"Yay, Wait were is that?"

"Virginia." I replied.

"Hello sweet heart." Bella said joining in on our conversation. "Are you ready to go?" She said to Nessie

"Yes." She shouted excitedly. "Wait no." She said finally changing her mind and running in to her room and coming back out with as many teddies she could carry.

"Nessie." I sighed "You don't need that many teddies."

"Yes I do." She replied curtly.

"Renesmee Carlie Mason Cullen, you only need one."

"Buttt Butt But." She said her eyes watering, but I was determined to not give in I don't want my child growing up to be too spoiled.

"One Renesmee." I said in the strictest voice I could pull off with her pouting like that.

"Okay." She said in the happiest voice she could muster and when back into her room and put all her teddy bears back taking surprisingly long and coming back with just one to a stuffed wolf her 'little Jacob' as she like to call personally I just wanted to rip it to shred, Bella nudged me seeing the look in my eye.

"Already." She said and I went to get all the bags and game back not including Nessie's Elmo bag as she insisted on carrying that by her self

"Okay, let's go then."

* * *

><p><strong>At the main house <strong>

It took us less time then I thought it would to get to the main house then I thought because the bags we surprisingly light.

As soon as we walk through the forest edge I saw all my family ready to go and Alice laughing in my direction I tried to read her mind to see what was so funny but she was blocking me.

I went over to Emmett to give him our suitcases seeing as he was stuffing the last suitcase that wasn't mine, Bella's or Nessie's "Finally." He sighs as he managed to squeeze it in and close the boot.

"Hey Em."

"Yeah bro."

"You forgot ours."

"Holy Crow."

I sniggered "What." He shouted annoyed.

"That's Bella's word."

"HA HA Eddie your comedian."

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE." I shouted before we started fighting.

After about five minutes of fighting well me kicking Emmett's ass Rose and Bella broke it up.

"So Alice." Bella began

"Yes Bella."

"Who's going with who?"

"Well you, Edward and Renesmee will be in the back of the Jeep, Emmett and rose will be in the front, me and jasper will be in the front of the Volvo and Carlisle and Esme will be in the back and of cause Jacob..."

"Yay Jacob." Renesmee interrupted

"...will be on his motorbike."

"Okay." I said lets get going." I mean it can be that bad _can it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Finally at the airport <strong>

As soon as the car stop I jumped out the door and kissed the ground that one ride to an airport will scare me for life I didn't know humane could fart like that let alone a vampire. Once I had recovered and gotten clean air I went in to the car to get my whose daughter out of her car seat and put her in her buggy, she hated the buggy with a passion she didn't see why she couldn't walk, we know she could but the humans would find it weird for a two year old to walk so quickly and such far distances, it was easier to get Nessie in to her buggy if she was tires or whose so in a way Emmett's farts did do a little good if only to knock out my daughter.

It didn't take us as long as I thought it would to get through the airport in to first class me and bella were sitting together and on the other side of the row next to us was Nessie then Jacob she demanded to sit next him but we sat her on the outside do that we could easily get to her if her teeth started to hurt.

In the seats behind us was Alice and jasper .and behind Jacob and Nessie were rose and Emmett and finally in front of me and Bella was Carlisle and Esme.

We soon settled in and I put bugs life on for Nessie so she had something to do whilst in the plane besides thinking about her fangs and worshiping Jacob.

we soon landed in the airport got our suitcase an got in to are hired cars once we had all the luggage packed we headed for Mystic Falls Virginia.

"Bella once we get there where are we going." I asked my beloved.

"Well I think are best bet is to go to the old boarding house."

"What's that?" Emmett asked.

"It's the home of the Salvatore ever since my parents were killed."

"Who killed your Parents?" I asked

"My brother." She stated like and normal thing that happens daily.

"What" I shouted to her. "Why are we talking Renesmee to him if he killed your parents."

"It was an accident, he didn't mean to kill farther he was just angry."

"You've got to be really angry to do that to your farther." Emmett murmured

"Well would you be angry if your father tried to kill you twice and succeeded, not to mention he was trying to attack a vampire in transition."

"Oh, guess you have a point there." Emmett said.

"any way it's not Stephan you have to worry about he's veggie, well I guess you only have to worry about him if he gets a drop of blood, he is a ripper ." Bella murmured the last bit to her self. "No, last time I checked Damon was the one you have to worry about."

"Why?" Renesmee squeaked.

"Oh, Renesmee don't worry about Uncle Damon he won't hurt you your his niece." My wife said

"Okay." She peaked up once more "Do you think he'll like me."

"Of course he will darling and if he doesn't which he will I think your uncle Stefan will sort him out."

"You've got one weird family love." I said which lead to her hitting me on the shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>outside the boarding house<strong>

_Crash_

"Bella what was that." I said

"shhh." She replied. "All of you stay here with Renesmee, Edward came with me."

Bella and I jumped through a window to see a vampire that had been thrown across the room on the floor and saw another two vampires one pulling pieces of glass out of the other. Then suddenly a female vampire came in to the room to attack she went for one of the vampires on the floor the one that was getting glass pulled out of him but the male vampire got the upper hand and stabbed her repeatedly with a piece of wood that looked like a broken chair leg, then her face filled with veins like an old lady and she stopped moving, she was dead.

When the vampire that was flinged across the room got up and saw the dead female he bolted out the window.

Suddenly the two remaining vampires grabbed me and Bella by the throats and pined us against the wall, before I had time to react Bella lowered her shield and thought_ don't attack,_ but that didn't stop the other members of my family from jumping in to the window.

The Bella suddenly said "Hello brothers."

* * *

><p><strong>Well that was a quick update can't promise there will be many of them but I'll try please review.<strong>


End file.
